


Home for the Holidays

by ami_ven



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New traditions can be good, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "slashluv18" in 2015

“Is this the part where I say _bring me a beer, woman_?” asked Veronica, grinning, as she hung her coat on the peg by the door.

They had an actual apartment now, in the suburbs of D.C., nothing fancy but within easy driving distance of Quantico. The furniture was pretty much still what had been left by the previous owner, including the lumpy sofa in the living room and the mismatched avocado-green appliances in the kitchen— where Logan was just pulling a covered dish out of the oven.

Once he’d set it down safely, he straightened. “Just because I’m currently between occupations—”

“I think the term you’re looking for is ‘trust fund baby’,” Veronica interrupted.

“—doesn’t mean you can expect this kind of service every day,” finished Logan. “But, you’ve been working a lot lately, and it’s almost Christmas, and I thought I could do something… nice.”

“Nice?” Veronica repeated, then she paused, leaning in to smell the dish. “Is this…?”

“I _might_ have answered a call from your dad, and _accidentally_ gotten your grandma’s holiday casserole recipe.”

“Accidentally?”

“Well,” said Logan. “You know how your dad just keeps talking.”

She laughed, and leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you,” Veronica said, softly. “I mean it. I’ve been so busy with all this FBI stuff… I know I haven’t had much time or attention for you lately. So the fact that you’re still here? Asking my dad for Nana Mars’s casserole recipes? Is very, _very_ important.”

“Important, huh?” said Logan, smiling, both hands coming up to rest on her hips. “That sounds like something I should be rewarded for.”

“I think I could manage that.” Veronica grinned again. “If I remember right, we have to let the casserole sit, right?”

“About an hour,” he agreed.

“Then, let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
